


Solace

by rustygrace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Because solangelo was basically ruined in ToA, Hurt/Comfort, I'm ignoring canon, M/M, Nico Feels, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Will solace is a mental health advocate and I will die on this hill, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustygrace/pseuds/rustygrace
Summary: So Solangelo is quite interesting but was lazily written. Here I try and fix this.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 14





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, looking back 2 years later, I realized that the characters and story were nice, but the depiction of ADHD was well, not that much up to my satisfaction. Solangelo could have been so much better, and even if these characters are officially Rick Riordan's, I'm playing with them. Caleo Never happens, ToA never happens.

"Nico?" Will solace said tentatively as he walked up to catch up with Nico.  
"What do you want, solace?" Nico asked, annoyed.  
"Look, I'm sorry." Will said.  
That was enough to stop nico in his tracks. "What?" He asked, whipping around.  
"Can we like, sit down, or something? Because uhh, I- I need to apologise a little. Sort some things out."  
"What's this all about?" Nico asked, fingering his skull ring.  
"About what I said that day. That- ‘Nobody at Camp Half-Blood ever pushed you away. You have friends – or at least people who would like to be your friend. You pushed yourself away. If you’d get your head out of that brooding cloud of yours for once –” that comment. I'm sorry. Because yeah. I shouldn't have said that."  
"Oh. It's fine." Nico said, even if it was really not.  
"No it wasn't. Because by saying that, I was doing the pushing away thing. I'm sorry. No one should have that." Will insisted.  
"It's fine, solace." Nico said, and walked away.  
Will stood there, shocked and staring.


End file.
